Noesis
by Sawada Tsunayoshi
Summary: Es así, como hasta en estos momentos se dedica a corregirte a ti, Elliot Nightray.


**Pandora Hearts** es propiedad indiscutible de la trolla _Mochizuki Jun-sensei_, sino fuese así entonces todos ya habrían muerto y el único superviviente sería Rufus Barma.

**Título: **_**N**_**oesis**

**Personaje('s): **Elliot Nightray/Leo

**Advertencias: **Mala redacción que hace que el lector se pierda.

**Notas: **Oh, bello amor trágico, aunque aquí no va a haber nada de eso y sitúenlo antes de toda esa mierda fantabulosa que nos está dando Jun.

* * *

><p>Tantas veces culpándote de todo, tantas de ellas con justa razón… bien, todas lo han sido. Extraño. Demasiado el como puede jactarse ante ti de que eres el único responsable de todo lo ocurrido, pero es más raro tu reacción cuando lo hace. Limitándote a gritar su nombre y cuestionándote enseguida el 'por qué', no importa si es él quien te corrige, por mucho que te irrite, es más grande el placer que te invade ante sus regaños que el malhumor que te suponen; aunque no lo admitas.<p>

— Es tu culpa, Elliot — escuchando sus quejas, que se han convertido para ti en una dependencia, miras con detenimiento el movimiento de sus labios.

— Tché — mascullas a disgusto para desviar la vista, probablemente encuentres algo de entretenido en la pared del dormitorio. — ¿es mi culpa que seas tan poco resistente? — vuelves a observarle con esa seria expresión tuya.

— Es tu culpa el ser tan tosco — replica, parece ser que tus contraataques son totalmente nulos. Se toca los lentes un instante para acomodarse con cuidado sobre la cama.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — te levantas precipitadamente dejando caer las sábanas que cubrían tu cuerpo desnudo. Vista fabulosa para cualquiera, pero indecente para tu sirviente.

— ¡Tápate! — te arroja fuertemente la colcha, pero antes de que te golpee la densa tela alcanzas a percibir el sonrojo en su gentil rostro.

Te ha golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarte de equilibrio, por lo tanto has caído sin remedio alguno; luchas salvajemente con las cobijas que te cubren por completo, y entre jadeos y gruñidos escuchas una tenue risilla hacer eco dentro de la habitación.

Es Reo, quien ríe.

No puedes evitar sonreír astutamente al escucharlo tan divertido; por un instante permaneces quieto sin tratar de resistirte al cobijo de la seda. Traes a tu mente los tantos momentos impresos en imágenes de las distintas perspectivas de la sonrisa que se forma en los suaves labios de tu sirviente. Es probable que luzca maravilloso, siempre rodeado de esa armonía, tranquilidad y serenidad que tanto necesitas.

Te levantas, aún con las cobijas sobre ti, para volver a la cama donde Reo se encuentra esperándote. Agradeces en cada momento que tienes, el tenerlo a tu lado y aunque en ocasiones sueles ser injusto con él, sabes que todo es producto del no meditar las palabras antes de decirlas, así como el no controlar tus emociones antes de expresarlas.

Subes provocando el crujir de la cama, lo haces con cuidado para no perder el sonido de la tranquila respiración de Reo; incluso logras percibir el sofocante calor que emana de su cuerpo.

No dice nada, igual que tú espera en silencio.

Con un movimiento rápido, sin dejar de ser elegante jalas de las sábanas que te cubren para envolver la figura de Reo también.

Allí está frente a ti debajo de la seda observándote a través de esos anteojos, puedes admirar la gracia de esos hermosos ojos que se asoman tras el rebelde cabello negro. Te embelesas con el carmesí que tiñe sus mejillas y te adormeces con el movimiento lento de su pecho a causa de una dócil respiración.

— Te has tardado — replica; sientes como esa frase te hierve por dentro.

— Hum — frunces el ceño. — Cierra la boca.

Y siendo fiel a tu nombre y a tu bien sabida personalidad posas tus labios sobre esa severa pero afable boca.

Percibes como se tensa su frágil silueta con solo un beso tuyo, rodeas con ambas manos su estrecha cintura y te acercas aún más. Intentas penetrar con tu lengua pero opone resistencia, desistes por que no quieres escucharlo hablar sobre tu poco autocontrol.

Te apartas para poder hablar una vez más, pero antes de que puedas expresarte sientes el tacto de los dedos de Reo sobre tus labios.

— _Shh_ — dice. — en estos momentos deberías callarte — esboza una deliciosa sonrisa que provoca tu malestar, ruborizándote por completo.

— Geez — miras hacia otro lado abochornado.

Es así, como hasta en estos momentos se dedica a corregirte a ti, Elliot Nightray.

* * *

><p><em>To the End<em>


End file.
